Havenfall Logs
The logs for the actual game. Night on the Town HF 001 The first night out. The gang stumbles on a crime scene. The Filthy Underbelly HF 002 The rest of the night. Encounter in the sewers. Assembling the Team HF 003 Following a night at the Guild Hall, the gang regathers themselves and collects their winnings from a mysterious guard. And are then offered so much more. Getting to Know the Neighbors HF 004 The group settles in at their fancy new residence! Notable events include the contractor stumbling upon the open door to the unholy basement, and Quill showing off his shadow-puppetry. -> HF 004, Hank and Rune deal with Torra A Black Affair HF 005 After receiving their first assignment from William, the group meets a lovable carriage-driver named Gerald. He accompanies them on an escort mission. The party (and Gerald) is met with both triumph and tragedy. Watchers in the Library HF 006 The mission continues! After the events of last session, the party drops off their charge at the citadel, and goes off to have a lovely day of learning in the library. Something Sold, Something New HF 007 The gang heads off to one of the shadier parts of town, to sell off some eyeballs. Creed has a bad case of static buildup. New Sprouting Danger HF 008 The Tree HF 009 Answers (Mostly) HF 010 ->HF 010 Rune Meets Zharn Unexpected Arrivals HF 011 Main -> HF 011 Creed and Belza -> HF 011 All Infernal Conversation -> HF 011 Hank with Kobash -> HF 011 Quill walks in on Hank and Kobash -> HF 011 Anna and Creed at the Witch Hunters -> HF 011 Rune Private -> HF 011 Rune, Hank and Taeral -> HF 011 Hank with Taeral -> HF 011 Quill's Night Out -> HF 011 Rune and Quill in Rune's Room Night Shopping HF 11.5 HF 011.5 Shopping Trip HF 11.5 Infernal The Stonefoot Twins HF 012 -> HF 012 Infernal -> HF 012 Rune and Taeral -> HF 012 Rocket Surgery The Aftermath HF 013 Deals and Dangers HF 014 -> HF 014 Creed with William -> HF 014 Rune and Hank -> HF 014 Creed in Death's Realm -> HF 014 Hank Signs and Portents HF 015 -> HF 015 Hank and his Dad -> HF 015 Quill with Lyvhyssa -> HF 015 Creed and Taeral -> HF 015 Hank and Anna Follow Creed -> HF 015 Creed and Anna in the Cave -> HF 015 Ioun's Secret Whispers -> HF 015 Dreams -> HF 015 The Mural -> HF 015 All Infernal Convo The Winter Queen -> HF 015.5 Gathering The Pieces HF 016 -> HF 016 Caves and Creeps -> HF 016 Rocket Surgery 2: The Second One ->HF 016 Infernal -> HF 016 Ioun and Creed -> HF 016 Ioun's Message to Anna -> HF 016 Rune and Lyvhyssa -> HF 016 Creed and Belza 'A Day of Rest' HF 017 -> HF 017 Infernal -> HF 017 Caleb in the Temple -> HF 017 Creed What Did I Miss HF 018 -> HF 018 Creed and Death -> HF 018 Celestial -> HF 018 Infernal -> HF 018 Rune and Quill visit William 'D&D: Drink and Degeneracy' HF 019 -> HF 019 Hank and Rune With Hank's Parents -> HF 019 Hank and his Mom -> HF 019 Infernal 'Pillow Talk' HF 019.5 The Slumber Party HF 019.5 Hank and Taeral The Stakeout HF 020 -> HF 020 Quill and Anna Investigate The Bar -> HF020 Hank and Creed -> HF 020 Rune and Taeral go over files -> HF 020 Creed Trains with Tiprus -> HF 020 Hank's Dream -> HF 020 Upstairs What Comes Next HF 021 -> HF 021 Hank Outside -> HF 021 Hank and Creed Upstairs -> HF 021 Rune and William's Conversation The Gift HF022 -> HF 022 Tiprus is TOTALLY honest with Rune -> HF 022 The Aarakocra -> HF 022 The Newspaper 'The Test' HF 023 -> HF 023 Citadel -> HF 023 Booking Station -> HF 023 Death -> HF 023 Infernal -> HF 023 Creed and William -> HF 023 Rune and Quill 'Into the Undercity' HF 027 -> HF 027 Rune's Room -> HF 027 Quill, Hank and Lyv watch the drug room 'Stuck In The Middle With You' HF 024 -> HF 024 The Land Between 'The Answer Box' HF 024.5 Main Hall -> HF 024.5 Rune and Belza